The Helpful Friend
by SteveAndAdam
Summary: When Steve's heart is broken by a now Ex, Steve does something rash and finds himself in love once more; but risks hear brake again. will Steve get his happy ever after ?, or will other forces get in the way?. Slash, Steve/Pete (I want to continue this story but i dont have the motivation, im going to be working on other story for now, but i might revive this at a later point ...)
1. An Unexpected Incident

_**The Helpful friend**_

* * *

I Looked and could only find a few Steve And Pete Slash, so I though it could be something fun to try, its something different for me and i don't think I've pulled of the dialogue for any of the characters so i apologise for that, Hope you injoy =) **Expect Grammar and spelling mistakes**, its something im working on, again sorry.

* * *

'Hey' Myka said to Steve as she came down the stairs and walked through the room and to the table, placing a hand on his back

'Hum …' Steve answered while playing with his cereal

Myka walked into the kitchen where Pete was stood preparing some food, she walked up next to him and said

'How's he doing ?' quietly so as Steve couldn't hear her

'Neahh, he been staring into his bowl for about half an hour now …' keeping his voice low

Myka sighed, placing a hand on her hip and leaning against the counter side watching Steve play with his food

'Did Claudia say when she'll be back ?' Myka asked turning her head to look at Pete when talking

'She's guna stay a few more days, they haven't had a chance to visit the city with Josh being so busy, I told her that's fine' Pete said with a slight annoyance in his voice

'Well he doesn't want to ruin her trip so he wont phone her. And you've said nothing right ?' Myka said, knowing he was angry at Claudia, even though she's done nothing wrong

'No Iv said nothing … and I know but look at him Myka's he's been like that for days and he barely speaks to us … he need Claudia' Pete said while briefly pointing at Steve

'Iv already try'd to talk to him but I don't get much out of him … Why don't you try ?' Myka asked facing Pete giving him that You've got no choice look

'I'm no good at that girl'y talk, how am I meant to relate with him ?' Pete said knowing it was no good to argue, he knew he had no choice

Myka knew how to get Pete to do something, and it was usually with the same look she was giving him now, or cookies ...

Pete looked at Myka, then gave out a sigh 'Fine, I'll talk to him later' Pete picked up his plate of food and his glass of milk and walked into the dining room and sat at the table, Myka soon followed with a variant of fruit and a Twinkie Pete looked and just giggled Myka gave a little smirk Steve just sat and played with his mushy cereal

The rest of the morning went on like it had for the past few days, Myka and Pete finished getting ready and set of to the warehouse, Steve joined them at the warehouse a short time after

* * *

The outer office door opened with a woosh and Steve walked through quickly turning and sat at the small table next to the file cabinets, he then began sorting through the mountains of paper work, Myka and Pete walked into the office; Myka waved to him but with him barley visible through the huge pile of paper work he was none the wiser that they were even there, Myka nudged Pete and when he looked at her in confusion she nodded her head at Steve, Pete turned and saw Steve

'Ok, I'm just guna go look for this, I'll be gone for a while I have a few other things I wana check out so i'll see you later' Myka said sure to be loud and clear

'Ok, See you later' Pete reply'd as she walked out of the office and headed down to the warehouse floor

Pete started nervously pottering around the desk but there was only a few papers out of order since Steve had cleaned the office yesterday so it didn't take long for Pete to run out of things to do, besides the noise of shuffling papers it was almost silent and erry; Pete sat opposite Steve on the small round table, Pete picked up a piece of paper so he could lean on the table, he put it on a stack of papers next to him

'Wrong pile' Steve said with a bland tone of voice

'Oh sorry' Pete said and after looking for somewhere to put it he then stretched across the table and held it out to Steve

Steve looked up from the work he was righting on took the paper and put it on a stack next to him on the floor

'Sooo … Lots of paper work eah ?' Pete was unsure as to how to start

'Uhm' Steve reply'd

After about a minute which seemed like a lifetime to Pete he said

'Steve, I'm here if you need to talk, you know that right ?' Pete was sympathetic towards him, Steve put his pen down then put his head between his hands leaning against the table

'Its … Its just … I don't know ?!' Steve began to swell up with emotion and it became hard for him to talk

'Its ok, I get it; its usually me on the other side but its all good' Pete wasn't very good at comforting people but he tried his hardest, Pete saw a salty droplets fall from Steve's face; Pete jumped up and ran around the table he held Steve in his arms as he cried into his hands

That's when Artie walked in startling Pete, he stood next to Steve hiding him from Artie as he quickly walked through the office to the computer

'Where's Myka ?' he asked Pete, unable to see Steve

'Ermm.. She said she had a few things to do in the ovine quarantine' He shuffled to get between Artie and Steve

'great !' Artie snapped then picked up his bag and rushed out of the office and down the spiral stairs

once Pete was sure that Artie had gone he turned back around to Steve who was stood directly behind him, Steve's face was still a little red and some half dry'd tiers could be seen on his cheeks

'He's Go-' Pete try'd to say when Steve; using both hands grabbed Pete's T-shirt by the collar and pulled Pete in and down to meet his lips halfway, Steve cocked his head to the side when his lips mete Pete's. Steve shook Pete's world the embrace didn't last long but for Pete being around Steve slowed the world down, now time almost stood still for them.

…

Pete pulled himself back bending at the waist as he did, there lips just parted moist and stringy

then Pete yelled 'WHAT THE HEL-L STEVE ?!' His voice braking as he spoke

Steve stood almost as shocked as Pete … Almost, His eyes were dazed and slightly blood shot

'I- … I- …' Steve couldn't get his words out, that's when he bolted for the door; in such a rush he banged his shoulder on the side of the door with a loud thud.

Pete was stood there still all crunched up, tight with his mouth partly open and he stood staring at the seat where Steve was sat not long ago.

'Pete!' Myka shouted from around the corner waiting for the ok to come in, Pete jumped when he heard Myka; almost falling over from the shock, Pete paused for a moment still shaken up it was hard to talk straight

'Uh- Yeah, come in' he said voice shaky and slightly croaky

Myka walked into the office from the warehouse floor Artie close in tow, She had a small file in hand both of them walked in and started working on the computer

'Did you talk to Steve ?' she asked while still looking at the computer

'Errmm, I'll be rig-' Pete said nervously then walked out of the office the same way as Steve

Myka stood up and watched Pete leave with a curious look on her face.

When Pete got out Steve's car was missing along with any sign of Steve

* * *

Pete knew he had to talk to him so he started driving back to the B&B, in the middle of the main road he noticed Steve's car parked on the side; Pete pulled up behind Steve's car on the road.

Pete got out and went up to Steve's car window to look inside, the car was empty and the keys where still in the ignition; Pete turned around and looked out onto the empty valley below and he could just hear a slight whimpering, Pete looked down and just behind a big dried out bush he could see someone bobbing up and down, Pete moved to investigate inching his way down the steep slope the dry dirt gave way under Pete's foot and he fell forward down the side rolling further down the slope with low yells of pain as he rolled down creating a large dust cloud in his tracks

'Pet-e ?!' Steve cried out not able to see who it was but could hear the commotion

Pete hit the bottom of the slope soon enough; Steve carefully ran down the slop in aid of Pete careful not to join his fate

'Oh my god Pete are you alright ?!' Steve yelled as he knelt down at Pete's side

'Ughahh!, St-, Steve ?' Pete said looking at Steve trying to focus while he sat up of the floor

'your not hurt are you ?' Steve said quickly while looking Pete up and down searching for blood patting his body in a frantic search

'Steve !, haha; I'm fine I promise' Pete said with a giggle and held Steve's hands to stop his search

'Are you sure your Ok ?' Steve protested looking into Pete's eyes worry on his face

'Yes, what about you ?' Pete asked

Steve's face was bright red, vines popping out of his face and his checks almost entirely soaked in tiers, Steve remembered he was crying again only moments earlier, he raised his hands and shunned his face Steve began to stand up when Pete grabbed his fore-arm pulling him back down

'No, Don't run; I- … I don't know what happened but it doesn't matter because I'm here to help' Pete spoke clear and with care in his voice

Steve sat back down crossing his legs, joining Pete on the dirty ground

'I really am sorry Pete, i- I I don't know why I did it and I didn't mean to, its not that … Well with braking up with drake I just felt vulnerable and just-' Steve got faster and faster as he spoke almost as if he was being timed his hands gesture; moving almost as fast as he spoke

'Wooohhe, calm down; I get it, we all get it you don't have to explain it to me, unless you wana' Pete spoke calm and compassionately he placed a hand on Steve's knee and squeezed it a little, Steve and Pete smiled and looked at each other locking gazes

'Uh, Yeah! So shall we head back ?' Steve said while jumping up from his spot and wiped the side of his head with one hand and franticly waved the other in the direction of the cars

'Sure, As long as everything's cool between us ?' Pete held out a hand to Steve to ask for help

'Yeah, all'good' Steve helped Pete up of the floor and after Pete wiped himself of they carefully headed back up the slope to the cars, when they parted to there separate cars they looked at one another and passed a friendly smile between them.


	2. The Late Night Lie

**Expect Grammar and spelling mistakes**, its something im working on, sorry.

* * *

After that the next few days went on relatively normal, Steve and Pete kept there distance although Steve kept his distance from everyone … but he seemed to be getting better after his talk with Pete, Artie was pulling a late night when he rushed into the B&B

'PETE MYKA!' Artie yelled through the house as he bashed through the front door

'Artie ?!' Myka called down as she came running down the stairs looking at Artie wondering what was wrong

'Come with me weave got a big one !' Artie said gesturing for her to follow him

'What are you talking about Artie. its late, cant this wait ?' Myka stated rubbing her eyes after reaching the bottom of the stairs

'No time, Nile Armstrong's helmet, Come on !, Where's Pete ?' Artie said in a blind rush

'What ? ... Ugghh...' Pete stumbled down the stairs, holding him stomach his face crunched up in pain

'Pete, what's wrong ?' Myka asked worried

'I don't know, but I don't think I can go anywhere' Pete said looking at them both

Artie huffed at the comment 'Fine Myka; hurry, Pete ill phone Dr. Vanessa to come in the morning' Artie then turned and walked to the car with a loud bang of the car door

'You sure your guna be alright ?' Myka asked as she reached Pete on the stairs

'Yeah, ill be fine; Artie's phoning the doc so don't worry, you go before Artie bites your head of' Pete insisted with a reassuring grin

'I'll watch him' Steve was lent against the kitchen door looking out onto the driveway

'Thanks Steve' Myka said looking at him then ran upstairs

Pete smiled and followed Myka back up the stairs and went into his room

Four car honks latter and Myka was rushing out the front door, now fully dressed bag in hand, Steve was stood at the front door, as Myka passed him he handed her a plate of cookies

'they might calm him down' he said with a smirk

'Thanks' Myka replied smiling back at him, while walking to the car she turn to face Steve

'I'm glad your feeling better' her smile had only got bigger

'Me too, ... now go' Steve waved his smile growing

Steve walked back in and closed the door behind him, Steve finished a few things downstairs; it was almost silent Steve knew that Pete must be asleep by now and after he finished some paper work Steve made a big ham sandwich and headed up stairs.

* * *

Steve opened Pete's door; Pete was laid on his bed face planted within his mounting of pillows, Steve stood at the door looking at Pete searching for any sign of movement, he kept quite and put the sandwich on a small table near the door before leaving closing the door behind him. Steve went to his room and picked up a towel before walking into the bathroom.

He got out of the shower dripping wet and clean, he put the towel around his waist and tucked it in to hold it in place, the small towel stretched to his knees, he opened the bathroom door and was surprised to see Pete standing in his room wearing only a pair of black combat shorts and some black sports socks

Pete stood at the door his arm rubbing the back of his head, he looked nervous his body twisting side to side

'Pete ?!' Steve looked confused

'Sorry, I- I just needed to talk to you' Pete stated talking a step forward to Steve, his hands shifting 'Umm, Ok I guest ?' Steve watched Pete as he walked over to his bed and sat down, his towel riding up

Pete lunged forward pushing Steve down into the bed with his chest, Pete's lips wrapped around Steve's, Pete was soft and gentle pushing slightly

'Pete !' Steve muttered out, Pete's huge bear chest laying over his, one leg in-between Steve's forcing him further up on the bed

'You might be sorry for that kiss but I'm not !' Pete called out braking his kiss with Steve

'But, your straight ?' Steve protested

'Well … not all the way' Pete's voice was shaky and nervous

'But what's this about ?' Steve's mind was racking and everything seemed fuzzy he wasn't sure what to do

'I don't know, I just, I- I think I lo- …' Pete hesitated when he spoke his cheeks grew red and before he could finish what he had to say Steve grabbed Pete's head and pulled him in closer; there wet lips embraced, there heads cocked there kiss was full of passion and intimacy, more then either had ever known before

Pete grabbed Steve's wrists pinning him down, sinking him into the soft bed with his weight, Pete broke the kiss Steve's lips following Pete's till they could reach no further, Pete kissed Steve's neck slowly working his way down and across his through, Steve pushed his body out slowly his head stretched back, Steve's heart raced pounding hard and fast, soon Pete reached Steve's chest. Steve's body arched upwards again with low mones from Steve, Pete then continued down Steve's body, past his chest, over his toned stomach, following a trail of hairs until …

With loud groan's Steve ran his hands through Pete's thick dark brown hair, he took hold of Pete's hair and guided him slowly up and down, Pete's tong was long his mouth moist, Pete was to small to fit all of Steve within, but that didn't stop him, Steve quickly pulled Pete up by his hair, Pete begin to lightly cough until a smile grew on his face as he looked at Steve and saw his intents pleasure

'I want this to last' Steve said looking Pete directly in the eyes with a sharp grin stretching across his face.

Pete ripped the towel from underneath Steve and threw it across the room, Pete then removed his shorts and blue boxer-brifes, Steve then raped his arms around Pete's neck as Pete picked him up by his thighs, positioning him further on the bed

Pete sat between Steve's legs stretching them wide apart, Pete held one hand over his mouth and placed the other next to Steve's head as he pushed himself forward opening Steve's legs further now towering over him looking him in his eyes, Pete then move his hand from his mouth and made his was between his legs and after a brief pause guided his moist self into Steve, pushing himself hard against Steve until he broke his way inside

Steve's face exploded with pain and joy unable to hold back a breathtaking groan his eyes almost rolling out the back of his head, Steve cried out of pleasure his voice croaky and braking

Pete lowered and sunk his teeth into Steve's neck careful not to draw blood, Steve's fingers were dug hard into Pete's back as he trusted himself deeper into Steve, both moaning loud with passion, Pete kept thrusting harder and deeper into Steve, reaching new depths with every thrust.

One last thrust which he held there with a groan louder than any he had done before, Pete then collapsing on top of Steve, there heat radiated out; there sweat dripped of them, there hearts raced there breath heavily and long, they both laid there taking in the moment; the best moment either had ever had, Pete pushed himself off Steve and sat between his legs

'I take it- you liked it ?' Pete asked pausing to catch his breath

Steve sat up to answer him but all he could do was smile and nod, he was to drained to speak

* * *

Pete came out of the bathroom in a towel and joined Steve laid on the newly clean bed, now dry and clean, they laid legs slightly tucked in facing each other above the covers holding each others hand between them

'How long have you felt like that ?' Steve asked staring at Pete's hand while he played with it

'Well it was a while, but I didn't really understand it until you kissed me the other day; that's when I knew' Pete said softly and slowly

'I saw lie about being ill, did you plan this out ?' Steve looked suspiciously but with a little smirk at Pete

Ah... Pete crocked 'I heard Artie saw something about a mission and took the chance to talk to you in private, but I got much more then I had hoped' Pete finished with a giggle and Steve couldn't help but laugh to

'JINKSY !' someone sung as if they were preforming opera

Steve glared at Pete and Pete back at Steve

'Claudia !' they said almost in sync, Pete Jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom as fast as he could slamming the door behind him, Steve rolled out of bed and threw open the draws in the small table next to his bed grabbing the first pair of underwear he could find and fighting with them to get them on Steve could here foot steps running up the stairs

Band !, Steve's door swung open hitting the wall

'I'm back !' she sung to Steve still in her opera tone

'Claudia, I though you weren't due back for a few more days ?' Steve stressed his pounding breath heavy

'No …' she said looking at her watch 'Wait, right day, wrong hour, I got an earlier flight' She said in her usual peppy attitude

'What was all that banging anyway ?, And why are you sweating, and I heard a door slam … ' Claudia said looking Steve up and down

Steve's face changed when his eyes snapped to the bathroom door, Claudia notices and with a devilish grin on her face slowly walked over to the bathroom door

'What- Who's in there jinksy ?' She asked lightly knocking on the bathroom door

Steve was fighting his urge to run and hold the door shut so she couldn't enter

'Uhmm, nothing why ?' He try'd to keep his cool but his red face and nervous disposition were giving him away

'Oh, Then I guest ill just use the toilet then' She blew his bluff with a calm tone

'No!' He cried out

Hahaha ! Claudia threw out a evil yet happy laugh when she ran and jumped on the bed

'Who is he ?!, Do I know him ?, Is he cute ?, Was it fun ?, Come on details !' She spoke to fast for Steve to understand properly

'No !, Now if you don't mind ?' he gave her a glare

'Come on, he'll be fine in there for five minuets' She protested giving him puppy dog eyes

'Claudia !' Steve shouted with a friendly tone

'Finneeee!' She reluctantly got up and headed for the door

'I've fallen in love, I've fallen in love for the first time … ' Claudia left the room singing and shaking her hips similar to her 'Me' Dance she closed the door behind her and after a moment it went silent, Steve walked over to bathroom door and opened it, Pete walked out searching the room for any sign of Claudia and after a moment was happy that she was no where to be seen

With a puff of air Pete said 'Well, That was close'

A huge crash and tumbles came from the corridor

'Ouuww !' Claudia cried out

Steve sprinted to the door flinging it open and ran down the stairs Pete close in tow, when they turned the corner they found Claudia laid back down at the bottom of the stairs looking up at them both

'Errrrr … Ok ?' She said confused and lost for words


	3. Only Time Knows The Truth

**Expect Grammar and spelling mistakes**, its something im working on, sorry.

* * *

'Claudia are you ok ?!' Steve called out to her from atop the stairs

'Nevermind me, what this about ?' She said pointing at them both

Steve and Pete were both stood at the top of the stairs, Steve still in his boxers and Pete still in his towel they both looked one-another, up and down; they both started spewing out half words to Claudia, trying to think of an excuse, Claudia stared at them both waiting for an answer while smiling at there efforts to hide what she already knew

'asdfgh !, I was just in my room anddd- I heard you fel- falling down the- thingy and here I am !' Pete had never spoke so fast and with Steve gestured franticly in support adding a 'yeah' every now and then

Claudia just looked at them both disappointment in her face

'if your going to lie to me can you at-least help ?' Claudia cocked her head when asking

'Sure !' Pete said knowing he was caught, they both ran downstairs, taking one arm each so she could lean on them, they slowly walked her up stairs one at a time

'So Pete, when did you know ?' She looking to her right straight at Pete with a big smile

'Ummm … always- I guest … im not really sure' Pete reluctantly answered

'Was it fun ?' She quickly added

'UHUMM!' Steve gave Claudia a unsavoury look

'What ?' she said looking back at Steve, Pete couldn't help but giggle at them both

'So are you two like … together ?' she asked and with a sigh they lowered her onto her bed where she got comfortable on the edge of the bed, Pete shuffled nervously as they stood in an awkward silence

'I'll go get you some ice for … that' Steve said as he walked slowly out of the room backwards before turning and heading down the corridor

'Dr Vanessa coming tomorrow so she cant sort that out for you' Pete exclaimed pointing at her now swollen ankle

'Why's doctor Vanessa coming ?' She asked leaning back and stretching her foot

'Oh, Artie phoned her for me while he was on the road' Pete answered quickly and without concern

'But you look fine ?' she looked at him concerned

'I am, I just … Slightly lied so I could stay with Steve, I think I might ...' Pete had a shy little smile

'No !, Really !?' Claudia squealed in delight and try'd to stand, 'Ow, ok you come to me !' she added as she sat with her arms open inviting Pete in for a hug

'I just hope Steve takes it as well, … why you so happy anyway ?' Pete was anxious about showing his feelings and he wasn't good at hiding it as he lent in for the hug

'Please, one can never have enough gay besties, and don't worry about Steve' she smiled and squeezed Pete tight before letting him go

'Do you want boys or girls ?, you cant live here for the rest of your life, do you want a white wedding; and on that what state are you going to get married in; you cant get married here-' Claudia was talking to fast for Pete and he just stood still his mouth open waiting for a chance to speak

'Ehumm!' Steve cleared his voice as he walked in the room and stood by the door ice bag in hand, he gave Claudia another look clearly annoyed, Claudia's lips were pulled in, eyes full of guilt

'Ok, Well night' Pete said while walking to the door, he gave Steve a quirky little smile before heading for his room. Steve closed the door and walked upto her then held the cold ice-bag on her ankle

'So how long you been hiding this from me ?' Claudia inquired leaning forward to here every word

'Well, after things with drake went bad … I kinda kissed him but we kinda ignored it … until tonight; but he started it' Steve told her with a unwilling smile

'Really, id never have though' She then started to giggle 'Top or bottom ?' She added

'…' Steve just ignored the question

'We haven't even properly talked, tonight could have been a one of ?, I'm not really sure about anything' Steve was sad and slow with talking, he tied the bag to her angle and stood up

'I wouldn't be so sure' Claudia said with a mischievous smile

'And what's that meant to mean ?' Steve asked sitting next to her on the bed

'Nothing !' Claudia replied loud and dismissively, Steve just shook his head

'Well this is awkward …' Steve said chuckling

'don't worry, your saucy little secrets safe with me' Claudia rubbed Steve's back before pulling him in leaning his head against her shoulder

'Does he make you happy ?' She asked gently putting her head on his

' … Yeah, he really does' Steve paused before speaking

'Then that's all that matters' She reassured him while that sat in happy silence for a few moments

'Want anything special for breakfast ?' Steve asked sitting up and looking at her

'Well since you've crippled me … ill let you get me some doughnuts' Claudia giggled out

'I can do that' Steve said with a smile, he gave her a friendly kiss on the head before standing and heading for the door

'Night Claude'

'Night'

Steve closed her door and went to his room; Steve looked at the clock before letting out a sigh

"2:07 AM" he jumped into bed pulled the covers over himself and got comfortable; not long latter Steve felt something rubbing up and down his shoulder, he quickly popped his head from under the covers, Pete was on the bed leaning over him

'Your making that a habit' sieve said smiling at Pete

'Well I cant lie to you, I need some way to surprise you' Pete said with a chuckle claimed over Steve and laying in front of him, both facing each other

'You not going to get in ?' Steve asked while lifting some of the covers

'sure, as-long as we get to spoon ?' Pete said and with a smile from Steve he climbing under the covers, Steve flipped over as Pete scuttled over pressing himself against Steve and putting his arm around Steve, Steve stroked Pete's arm until the both drifted of to sleep together

* * *

'Hey, You get the doughnuts ?' Myka asked Steve; he rose a large bag in one hand in reply

'Shouldn't you be in bed ?' Steve queried walking into the kitchen to empty his hand on the side and looking at the clock "6:33"

'I slept on the plain ill be fine; Oh, Artie finally got here' Myka said while pouring two cups of coffee

'Yeah, I saw his car did he find anything ?' Steve picked up the drink with a smile and a 'Thanks'

'He's looking up stairs now, something about your room ?' Myka wasn't to clear on the details

'Really ?, So what's he looking for ?' Steve was anxious to know and had already put his drink down

'He's using the durational spectrometer he knows it was late last night, before we got back' Myka said while sipping her drink

'I'll be right back !' Steve ran for the stairs and when he got the the top Artie was walking his way, hit mouth dropped, durational spectrometer in hand, when he passed Steve he stumbled and fell into the wall and without a word he headed downstairs, Steve covered his face with his hand out of shame

'I tried to stop him …' Claudia said synthetically, Steve raised his head and Claudia was hanging out of his door

'Pfhhhhaa … Inevitable I guess' Steve said as he lent against the wall looking at Claudia

'So … Bottom Eh?' Claudia said trying to hold back a smile

Steve just burst out laughing and Claudia just as loud joined in the laughing


End file.
